Devil's Weakness
by DA830
Summary: It's amusement park time! Little does Okuda know, though, that her redhead friend gets motion sickness! Her potion isn't working, and he's getting dangerously green...even on the ground! What will take his mind off throwing up? Oneshot. Canon-verse.


**I love this ship. That's all that's needed to be said.**

* * *

"...just remind me…"

The bluenette took in the sight of all his classmates.

"Why are we here...in the middle of summer...as a class?"

"I just thought we'd have some fun together!" Koro-sensei's cheerful attitude was intoxicating. "Vacation is almost over, you should have not a single care in the world!"

"Well...alright…" _At least he's paying for all of us…_

"Come, Nagisa-kun!" Kayano bounced up to him and grabbed his hand. "Let's go on some rides!"

"Waah!" He let himself get dragged away by the bundle of energy that was his friend, Kaede Kayano.

"Wanna go put some people out of business again?"

"Hayami and Chiba, you two take the shooting games. Sugino, the baseball game. Maehara and Isogai, take the ones over there, while you two…"

"Don't go too overboard, now!" Their teacher's admonishing voice rang out, although it didn't sound too serious.

"Alright, action!" The majority of the class ran off, some to go on rides or others to make mischief among booths.

"U-um…" A violet-haired girl was left standing in the dust of her classmates.

"Okuda-san?" Her teacher appeared beside her, waving his bright yellow tentacles. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"N-no, Koro-sensei," she replied.

"Good! Now, I'll be off to make a bit more pocket money! Have fun!" With that, the octopus flew off, probably to help his students in bankruptcy.

 _Oh...alone again._ She sighed. _I might as well try to catch up to Kayano and Nagisa, at least I can be with them for the day-_

"Why are you looking so down?"

The spectacled girl raised her head. It was Rio Nakamura.

"It's an amusement park! Try to have fun. C'mon!" Without warning, the blonde grabbed Okuda by the wrist and led her off into the main area.

She didn't want to refuse, but...oh, how she hated awkward silences. She didn't know Nakamura all that well, well, they were in the same class, of course, and they occasionally talked, but still...she was already dreading the long pauses between conversations that were inevitably going to happen…

"Let's go on this one!" the blonde directed cheerfully. She pointed to a dizzyingly high rollercoaster with at _least_ a eighty-five degree drop...the highest point in the entire park...she was getting motion sick just thinking about it.

Good thing she had the solutions.

She pulled out a vial from her pocket and held it up in the sunlight, its clear body making patterns on the ground.

"Hm? What's that, Okuda-san?"

A new voice. Deep and lilting, it could only be one person.

"You're here?" Rio's expression lit up.

"K-Karma-kun?" The chemist turned around. Sure enough, it was Karma Akabane in all his brash glory.

"Yo."

"It's a remedy for motion sickness," she explained, a bit disoriented. "I get motion sick when I go on roller coasters so…" she shook around the liquid. "This helps me enjoy...the ride."

The redhead whistled. "I didn't peg you as one to like rollercoasters, Okuda-san…"

"Why don't you guys go on one together, then?" the blonde prankster interrupted. She herded the two into the line for the ride, Okuda feebly resisting while Karma simply strolling along.

The line wasn't very long, luckily. It was still a bit too early in the morning for the crowds to appear.

"Aren't y-you coming too, Nakamura-san?" the violet-haired girl asked timidly. Although, in all honesty, she was fine being alone with Karma…

"Nah," she dismissed with a wave of her hand, frowning. "I'll be better off watching." Her expression morphed into a knowing grin. "I don't want to interfere with you guys' _chemistry_."

"Next two!" the operator called.

"That's us!" Karma tugged on the chemist's sleeve excitedly.

"Have fun!" Nakamura giggled.

Before Okuda knew it, she was strapped in to the last car right next to her redhead friend - but not entirely against her will.

"Okuda-san?" His voice caught her attention, she turned from scouring the area to see if any of her fellow students were watching. To her relief, only Nakamura was present - even if she _did_ have a silly grin on her face.

"Yes, Karma-kun -" She stopped mid-sentence. To her surprise, he was mildly blushing!

"Do you think…"

 _This is so unlike Karma-kun!_ She thought in alarm. What was it that could embarrass him so?

"Could I have one of your motion sickness curing potions?" he blurted out.

She blinked. "You a-also get motion sick?"

His blush intensified. "It's not something I like to tell people, but yes...I do." He wouldn't meet her gaze.

"Oh…" The great Karma, bold and unforgiving, gets _motion sick_? It wasn't a wonder he didn't tell people.

"B-but you still went on this one, didn't you?" she inquired, confused.

"Not like I had much of a choice," he muttered dryly.

He finally met her eyes. Usually cold and searching, now they were unsure - insecure, even! - and vulnerable.

 _It must have been hard for him just to reveal even one weakness,_ she realized.

She smiled, pouring all the heartfelt emotion she could into that one gesture.

"Well then, of course, Karma-kun." She held it out - good thing she made several just in case.

He gratefully accepted the vial. Their eyes met for another fraction of a second.

 _Thank you._

* * *

"Ooh, what could have Karma and Okuda sharing such a fond, tender moment?" Rio Nakamura speculated. "Maybe he just confessed his undying love to her!" she swooned. "I'd better tell Koro-sensei about this when we meet up!"

"Tell me what, now?"

"Ahh!" The blonde nearly jumped out of her skin in surprise. "Don't just appear like that!"

"Sorry, Nakamura-san," the octopus apologized profusely. "How about we go back to what you wanted to tell me?"

"Right! It's about those two…" she pointed to the pair on the car, one of which was tipping her head back and drinking something.

"What is Okuda-san drinking?" Her teacher peered closely.

"It's her homemade motion sickness remedy. Anyways…"

Koro-sensei leaned forward in obvious interest as Nakamura began detailing what she had just witnessed…

* * *

"So, do I just chug it?" And there it was, the old Karma back again. Each and every trace of anxiety, hesitation, gone in the wind, replaced by measured arrogance, confidence, bluntness.

"Y-yes, just drink it," she instructed. _It's not so often he shows that part of him...I want him to know that he can be comfortable showing both sides with me!_ she resolved silently.

It would have to wait until after, though…as the car started moving.

"Eep! It's started!" Almost as if on instinct, she grabbed the red-haired boy's hand. She immediately let go. "Ahh! Sorry!" She felt her face heat up.

"Ehh…" He lazily flicked his hand, leaning back on the headrest. "You can hold it if you want. Doesn't matter to me." He offered the empty vial back.

"Um...okay…" she slowly took his hand (and the vial) back again, blushing.

"Ah!"

"Woah!"

They tipped backwards as the car began a steep incline. She hugged his hand to her chest, quivering in anticipation.

"Hey." He carefully tugged his hand from her grasp and rested it on her head, eliciting a small gasp from her.

"We'll be okay," he reassured her with surprising gentleness. "Let's just have fun."

She stared into those eyes, those golden orbs, they could convey so much feeling, two different sides of the Karma she knew, all because of those eyes.

He broke into his usual shit-eating grin - or more like, shit-eating smirk. Was that even possible?

"Here we go," he announced. "Just look at that eighty degree, three hundred foot drop!"

 _Eighty degrees...I wasn't too off…_ she dimly thought. She felt a tug in her gut -

\- and they were off!

...why did she agree to this again?

* * *

Screaming, slowing down, speeding up, twists and turns, half upside-down, speeds of at least 100 mph - she could barely remember any of it. At least she could enjoy it without the burden of throwing up on her shoulders.

Unfortunately, the same couldn't be said of Karma.

"You're right, Karma-kun! It _was_ fun!" she felt elated as the car slowed down for the final time - she survived it! "Karma-kun?"

The sight that met her was horrifying. His face was a dangerous shade of green, almost like in the cartoons, but even more.

"W-wha?" Her high dissolved just as quickly as that drop had happened, replaced almost immediately by a state of panic. "Why didn't my mixture work!?"

"Just...get me...off…"

"Right!" As soon as the ride stopped, she literally dragged him off that car and onto firm ground, laying his head on the hard pavement.

"Karma-kun? Are you okay?" Their teacher's concerned visage popped up.

"...worse…" he managed to spit out.

"Karma!?" Nakamura rushed over. "You get motion sick?"

He faintly nodded.

"Alright, something to take his mind off throwing up!" Rio ordered. Okuda and her teacher exchanged helpless glances. What would distract him?

"Okuda!" the blonde barked. "You can help him!"

"M-me?" She pointed at herself. "What can _I_ do? My mixture didn't work…"

"No time! Just kneel down, get close to his face!"

She complied, confused. How could _this_ help?

"Now kiss him!"

 _Kiss…_ "Wh - no!" She blushed furiously. "I-I couldn't -"

Her words were cut short.

Karma quickly reached up, propping himself up, grabbing the back of her head, and…

... _kissing her._

"Mmph!"

 _One combo._

"My, my!" Koro-sensei whipped out his notebook and started writing at Mach 20.

 _Two combo._

Nakamura looked as if Christmas had come early.

 _Three combo._

"What's going on here?" Sugino, Kanzaki, Maehara, and Isogai had arrived on the scene.

 _Four combo._

Okuda hazily registered the people seeing them.

 _Five combo._

" _Kissing is a great way to distract your target, you know," Ms. Vitch stated matter-of-factly. "Now on to correct tongue-work…"_

 _Six combo._

Maehara wolf-whistled.

 _Seven combo._

"They're a thing!?" Sugino and Isogai's eyes nearly popped out of their heads.

 _Eight combo._

"Aw, Okuda-chan! I always knew you two would end up together after all!" Kanzaki clapped and squealed.

 _Nine combo._

On hindsight, perhaps kissing someone who was in danger of throwing up would not have been such a great idea…

 _Ten combo._

 _Click!_

She broke apart, gasping for breath and feeling ready to explode. To her great chagrin, the redhead wasn't even remotely blushing...but at least he wasn't green anymore.

"Thanks, Okuda-chan!" He put his hands behind his head. "That really worked!"

Everyone present gawked. They all had the same thought running through their heads -

" _He's shameless!?"_

"At least I got it on camera!" Nakamura held up her phone, grinning evilly. She had the _entire thing on video -_

The chemist fainted.

"Oh," Karma frowned, spotting her. "I guess I went a little overboard with the tongue."

" _How can he talk so nonchalantly about it!?"_

The amusement park incident was the topic of widespread discussion - even in the staff room - for the next three weeks.

They couldn't look each other in the eye for double that time...

* * *

"Karma-kun," Itona nudged him.

"Yeah, Itona-kun? What is it?" he yawned.

"Is it true you French kissed Okuda-san a few months ago?" The technological genius' face was deceivingly innocent. His eyes shone with mischief.

"...that's the last time I ever go on a rollercoaster."

Okuda passed his desk, carrying a tray of lab supplies. She blushed and promptly dropped the tray.

He sighed and rose out of the desk. She stiffened as he drew near.

"Hey…I'm sorry about what happened…" He looked her straight in the eyes, like he did all those weeks ago.

"Can we…" he searched her orbs for the right words. "Go back to normal?"

Her blush faded as she slowly realized what he was saying.

 _Does he...miss me…?_

She smiled. "O-of course, Karma-kun."

He bent down. "Your tongue needs a lot of work, though," he whispered in her ear.

"Eep!"

"Look at those two," Kurahashi giggled. "They should just get a room already."

"That's what I've been _trying_ to tell her for the last six months," Kayano grumbled. "She keeps saying 'it's not like that' and the like."

"When it _so obviously_ is!" Maehara joined in.

" _When did you get here!?"_

The rest of class was spent discussing Karma and Okuda's love life…

All in all, a normal 3-E routine.

* * *

 **Just a small idea I was toying with.**

 **Also the rollercoaster details were based off of Canada's Wonderland's Leviathan - it's the tallest one I know, living in Canada.**

 **And I know that the setting is largely based off the summer festival - but it simply fits. Also the timeframe where Itona joined Class 3-E may be wrong, but I'm writing this at 1 in the morning so I'm too lazy to search it up.**

 **Feel free to leave a review or PM if you spot any mistakes - or just to simply review.**

 **Thanks.**


End file.
